Large scale digital signal processing technique, especially array digital signal and FFT processing technique requires a processor platform to provide a strong capability of processing parallel. Such parallel array processor with a capability of processing large scale digital signal has more extensive application in the field of large scale digital signal processing.
In the digital signal processing field, a large scale parallel operation array is used widely with the constant increases of signal processing speed and complexity and cost performance ratio of the processor. In particular in the field of wireless communications, a lot of applications of new baseband technology, such as Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO), antenna array beam forming technology, multi-user interference counteract (Turbo-MIMO), puts enormous pressure on the digital signal processing platform. In the circumstances, the parallel processing array shows its strong performance on high speed signal processing.